Cut me free
by briar black death rose
Summary: What if Ichigo didn't come back from being a hollow. What if the hollow within ran rampage and the two became two separate entities. The hollow who is sadistic in nature and wants to prove that he is a King by overturning the previous King thus making him the horse through one way. Domination.


**Briar: This is inspired by the doujinshin moriae encomium and also cage. One is in english while the other isn't. **

**Ichigo: You're horrid to me DX it wasn't enough that Grimmjow's raped me now Shiro, you sadistic bitch!**

**Briar: *sigh* well know you know there is rape in it so, you have been warned no flames. That happened in my first firct where Ichigo was raped and I was not pleased. Keep all negative comments to yerself, okay? Good! :D Also thanks to RoseKatchan fer editing it**

Kurosaki Ichigo could not, would not believe the situation he was in. He had lost. In his final battle with Ulquiorra his inner hollow had taken over and Ichigo laid dead in a black abyss. Hearing everything that was going on but unable to do anything. He had been trapped inside with his inner hollow. More instinct taking control rather than the hollow. It was different than the time in Soul Society. If it were, his hollow would have taken the body and put on the mask. Relishing in the fact he could tear Ulquiorra up with ease. Instead, the hollow's more base instincts took over. It hadn't seemed to both the hollow while he cackled with glee. Watching and waiting for the bloodshed to come with ease. Ichigo had been chained down and Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo screamed, begged to be released but his reward was to be cut with his own sword. The one that the monster wielded If he were Zangetsu himself he would allow Ichigo his freedom, yet he was not. He was a separate being now. Taking on Ichigo's appearance but more malicious and malevolent. Ichigo tried to free himself from his chains but it was near impossible. His inner world had changed. Filled with water and the sky scrappers not the same. Instead it looked like Karakura Town. The hollow sneering at the lack of sky scrappers and calling Ichigo weak.

"I am the King now," jeered the hollow with a cruel smirk.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the revelation. It wasn't soon after that Ulquiorra had been maliciously ripped to shreds. Taking off his limbs with ease even though they had regenerated. Ichigo had not gotten control though. Orihime had tried to resurrect the cuarto espada but failed. Ishida literally had to pry her away from the pile of ashes known as Ulquiorra to escape the being Ichigo had become. They had barely made it. Especially since Ishida couldn't use one hand.

Aizen had changed his plans on invading the world of the living. The hollow that Ichigo had become was rampant, managing to eradicate Kuchiki Byuakuya. Ripping off his arm with ease like he had done with Ulquiorra, the next thing was that he had plunged those sickening white claws with black tips and ripped out the heart. The crimson blood staining the sands of Las Noches. The organ beating a few times before the hollow crushed it within his owns hands.

Kenpachi had thought that it meant a fight that would be remembered for the rest of his life however, the inner hollow handed him his ass on a silver platter. Even without the eyepatch, the captain of squad eleven was no match for the newly hollowified Kurosaki Ichigo. The man got a sword through his chest just like what had been done to Ichigo with his first fight in Soul Society. The squealing of the blade had sickened Yachiru and caused her to cry out yet she was smart enough to stay back knowing if she went to approach a demon which she couldn't sense any spiritual power from would end in her own demise. She watched hopelessly, praying that someone like Unohana or Kurotsuchi would come but no one came. Instead she watched as the hollow formed a cero and Kenpachi became nothing but ashes. The black void eyes had turned to her. The child was afraid. Never in her years had she seen something so terrifying. It sent chills through her entire body. However, the creature had no need to look at her. Instead it moved one.

It wasn't long until Aizen confronted the demon. Ignoring the loud screeching roar it gave off. Using kido up to the sixties had failed. The creature braking through it's restraints with ease. Forming a cero having the walls crumble and revealing the desert of Hueco Mundo. The spiritual pressure felt all over the world. Yet, it stopped. It made the soul reapers wonder what had happened but the loud roaring of a hollow reassured them that the hollow was still alive. Orihime screaming that Ichigo couldn't be that monster. The woman in tears and turning hysterical. Mayuri having to insert a dart of medicine to sedate her. The soul reapers created a Garganta making their escape easier. They were all grouped together and were safe from the demon known as Ichigo. Rukia had tried to stay but at the news of her brother no longer being present in this world sent her into shock making it easier to carry her through the portal.

Everyone, even Stark and Lilynette could hear the sounds that vacated the palace. What was strange was he could not feel the presence of the creature.

Aizen summoned a bakudo number 99 kin. That had brought the screaming hollow to the floor inside the area which was used to turn hollows into arrancars. From what he could tell this mindless hollow had made it to at least a vasto lorde level. It would do great to have such a powerful demon aid him knowing that in no less that thirty minutes this creature had killed two captains and the cuarto espada. Something Aizen had to grasp since the chance was wonderful.

With ease he had used the power of the hogyoku upon the wild, untamed beast but what surprised him more was instead of one hollow, twins appeared. The soul reaper version of Kurosaki Ichigo and a pale version. It was surprising nonetheless. The soul reaper half not being able to withstand anymore spiritual pressure around the air and fainted after struggling to get up. The pale copy kicking Ichigo down.

"What is your name, hollow?" asked Aizen.

"Me?" asked the hollow while raising his eyebrow," I have no name. I am nothing but part of a manifestation of Zangetsu."

That in turn had caused the new ruler of Las Noches to raise his eyebrow towards the hollow. He had seen the creature in combat far to many times. Aizen decided it best to offer the hollow a chance at joining his army. The hollow nodding his head. He was given a mirror and on the side of his neck was a zero placed there. A surprise since that meant that Yammy would only be ten now. The orders of ranking for espada would change soon.

Now Ichigo found himself in this horrid predicament. Chained in a room of the zero espada known as his inner demon. Frequently being visited by the monster, however, he couldn't find himself to truly hate the demon. He could glare all he want, curse and spit but in the end, that demon was a part of him. A darker side of him, something more malicious then Ichigo but still apart of him. Edging him on to fight, to kill.

Hearing the faint knock on the door caused Ichigo's breath to hitch. His heartbeat accelerating knowing that the monster behind the door was wearing his trademark smirk. Eye widened in fear. Especially when the demon unsheathed the black version of Zangetsu. His own sword that had been taken from him. Ichigo was chained against a bed. A canopy on top with white veils making it hard to see who was laying there. You could see shadows and clearly tell that there were two occupants in the room. However, none could enter the room nor the wing Shiro claimed as his own. Those who dared would soon be obliterated with the force his spiritual pressure gave.

Ichigo tried to squirm. But knew it was fruitless. His wrists already began to bleed from struggling while the chains rattled making the hollow chuckle.

"Ya shouln' do tha' only turns me on more," the hollow whispered darkly.

Ichigo froze at that. The creature before him chuckling lowly as he came forward. Footsteps silent yet the feeling of the bed dipping was not. Ichigo's head was turned away from the hollow. A low whimpering beg to leave him alone came out. Ichigo had become pitiful, weak and worst of all, useless.

Eye were squeezed shut, tightly, yet it did nothing. The feeling of cool breath along his neck sent goosebumps along his skin. His own uniform was tattered over the numerous encounters with his hollow. Looking like he had when he had become a full hollow. It didn't matter though. It was all the more easier for the hollow to take him. Ichigo blinked open his eyes at the feeling of nails biting into his skin. Tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the pillow staining them with their dampness. Ichigo heard the scoff coming from his hollow. The creature now atop of him while gripping his chin. Forced to look forward, Ichigo noticed the maniac grin on his face. In the corner of his eye he noticed Zangetsu coming forth. The feeling of the cool blade digging into tanned flesh slicing from his right shoulder to his left hip. A mark similar to what Ichigo had done to Grimmjow, the sexta espada.

Arching his back, Ichigo hissed in pain. The blood sliding down and dripping onto the blankets. The warm liquid coating his flesh, being absorbed into fabrics. A cry of pain was wretched from Ichigo's mouth. The feeling of cool fingers touching his skin forcing Ichigo to shudder. They trailed up his chest and along his neck. Ichigo's throat bared to the creature above him. Fingers clawed down from Ichigo's neck to his chest, over his nipples and caused Ichigo to whimper. Red slashes forming over the skin.

"Admit it _Horse_ you like it," the hollow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shook his head in denial. He didn't. This was wrong, on so many levels. He didn't like men, he wasn't a masochist, yet the feeling of his erection formed between his legs said differently. He tried to look at his hollow, to show his defiance but it was so hard when one eye had blood flowing from it with the cu above his eye that had been created from his hollow. The sick creature lapping it up as if it were chocolate syrup. Even after he licked it, Ichigo still bled.

_Stockholm syndrome!_ Ichigo thought.

"Oh Horsey this ain't Stockholm syndrome, ya just love my dick in yer ass," teased the hollow.

"No!" denied Ichigo in a hoarse voice.

Ichigo tried to say he didn't like it, not one bit but the tightening grip on his erect penis caused him to cry out and moan, the sound cut short by Ichigo biting his lips. No, he could deny it all he wanted. He did not like men. He did not like the carbon copy known as his hollow. Ichigo was a soul reaper damn it, a substitute mind you but this was still considered treason. Should he ever escape, he would surely die.

"Tha's right Horse, ya ain't ever gonna survive in the real world wit' out me," proclaimed the hollow," you're _nothin'_ wit' out me."

Ichigo tried to speak but it was true. He would become nothing. Nothing but a ghost. A shell of the man he once was.

"Tha's right give inta temptation," the hollow whispered in Ichigo's ear," an' I might just treat'cha if ya do."

"P-Please free me," begged Ichigo," unchain me so I can please you and only you. So you can fill me with you dick. It's so big and I want it so bad. Please, give it to me."

It was degrading to say such a thing, Ichigo knew his hollow heard that but as long as Ichigo played along it wouldn't be much of a problem. Ichigo watched with anticipation as the hollow revealed the key. He knew he could not escape. Even if he did manage to make it past the hollow he still had hundred of hollows and ten espada to make it through. Without a sword, there was no way in hell Ichigo could defeat that many hollows. He wasn't that good at hand to hand combat and they had far better hiero. It would just wound him further and result in something more painful if he had fought. The lesson drilled into his body by now it was instinctual to act submissive.

The sounds of the handcuffs clicking brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. Eyes widening as he was pulled into Shiro's lap. The feeling of his arousal sliding up against Ichigo's ass making amber eyes as big as saucers. He should have know. The hollow had to draw some sort of blood for his cock to get this hard. Ichigo found his hands moving up to grasp ashen white locks. Forcefully smashing their lips together as he harshly pulled against ashen white locks. Moaning in unison, Ichigo found his hips bucking. No matter how much he denied it, no matter how much he said he didn't like it, the truth was he did. It was wrong, sinful and despicable to have harsh, rough sex with a creature who would beat and punish him but Ichigo was a sick twisted fuck. This was the only the only escape he could get from being tortured on ends, to avoid the pain his friends would endure if his hollow went out and massacred them. Ichigo hated him. The bastard brought him the head of Orihime one day as punishment for disobeying him and raped him brutally until he bled. Ichigo couldn't move for over a day and felt like he would die from bleeding.

"I'm going to take you know," growled Shiro," hard and rough like a slut like you deserves."

Ichigo didn't have time to say a word. The thick member being thrust within him causing Ichigo to scream. Pain throbbing along his back side as tears swam in his eyes. Ichigo begging that Shiro not do this, to stop, yet he did not comply. That wasn't how it worked. It was hard,rough, quick, completion and then chained once more. Blood dripped onto the mattress. Ichigo could feel it as it slid out of him. A whimper escaping his lips. His rectum had been torn. Not that he wasn't used to it, however, it still hurt like a mother fucker.

"S-So...Big," Ichigo panted lustfully.

Ichigp panted, trying to regain his breath but the being above him began his pace. Thrusting forward and causing Ichigo to pant. Legs wrapping around his waist as his toes curled in pleasure. His arms raised above his head, both wrists held with one of his hollows hands. No matter what Ichigo could never escape that he was chained. Restrained, he was nothing but a hollow's play thing. Ichigo was released. The hollow finding other ways to have Ichigo please him and that he did. Ichigo moving nimble fingers to the hollow hole in his pale copy's chest. Fingers lightly tracing around the circumference before moving inside. Nails digging in the black void causing a grunt and moan of pleasure to come from black lips. Ichigo's fingers left the hole to move around. Feeling up the chiseled chest and down the lithe muscular frame before Ichigo moved to his own body.

His own hands finding their way to his chest as he tweaked and pinched his nipples. Thumb pushing against the hardened tips before twisting. Moaning, it was one of the few things Ichigo was allowed to do. The few things that brought him pleasure until his hollow had been spent. The sadistic creature enjoying the little show from time to time as Ichigo touched himself.

Cool hands gripped his hips tightly Crescent shaped indents formed causing Ichigo to moan from the pressure. Bucking his hips up, Ichigo tried to alleviate the pleasure in pain. The want to release and no longer feel this burning desire to be fucked into the mattress like no tomorrow. His inner hollow still wore the upper part of their bankai uniform. Ichigo's was torn so that only his sleeves were there and some on his stomach.

Arms wrapping around the hollow's neck, Ichigo was surprised to feel soft black lips upon his. Eyes opening in shock only to stare at black on gold eyes. Ichigo felt as if stars shined in his eyes at that instant. Immense pleasure coursing through his body. A tingling sensation that he had no idea where it came from. Never before feeling something like that. Ichigo found himself moaning and begging for more.

"What do you want?" asked the hollow.

"Fill me," moaned Ichigo while unlatching his legs and spreading them," thrust into me hard, fast. Please. Master, have your wicked way with me."

"Mmm," moaned the hollow while licking his lips, his blue tongue running along the bottom, no longer thrusting into Ichigo instead he was still, sheathed to the hilt" ya sound so damn convincing, tell me more."

"Ngh, I-I want your dick, in my, in my hole," whispered Ichigo huskily and moaned at the feeling of the blunt tip brushing against his prostate,"mnm..Ha-rd. Aah~! I..Want you to touch me."

Ichigo felt his hand slink down and over his hollow's. Taking the hollows hand and grasping it around his throbbing erection that was begging for release. Pumping himself, Ichigo arched into his hollow. His shaft enjoying the stimulation.

"You're such a dirty slut," said the watery voice he had grown used to hearing.

"Yes!" screamed Ichigo as his prostate was struck," I'm your slut! A dirty slut! Yours only! You're whore!"

"Forever," whispered the hollow in his ear.

Ichigo was flipped so he was on his hands and knees. Shock rippling through his body at the feeling of the hollows muscles up against his back. His hollow fangs managing to insert themselves into his neck causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. Blood leaking down and the cool feeling sliding along his body. Ichigo's body still hurt, the throbbing sensation however was soon overridden with the explosion of pleasure. The sizzling sensation on his nerves.

Each thrust was deliberately harsh. The force causing Ichigo to moan loudly and move back to have his hips meet his hollows. The sounds of flesh against flesh filling the room. Ichigo didn't worry about his voice. They were in the wing farthest from anyone. No one would hear him and if so, his hollow would eradicate them. Ichigo was kept solely for his hollow's need. Without Ichigo, his hollow still could not survive. The two still bound even though they were in their own bodies.

Moaning like a two dollar whore, Ichigo rested his head on his forearm. Panting as he felt another jolt of pleasure run along him body. Teeth biting on his lip trying to prevent anymore noises to come from his mouth yet they still came out. Every whimper, every whine, every begging tone that caused his hollow to make this all the more pleasurable.

"This is your reward Pet," the hollow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Nodding his head, Ichigo swallowed another moan before he felt cool hands move along his cock. Mouth hanging open, Ichigo panted and heard each grunt and growl from behind him. Thus, inducing a shiver to wrack through his body. Stockholm syndrome or not, times like these were moments where he enjoyed being prisoner.

He felt as if his head would explode. His hips bucking more and pre cum spurting out.

"I'm cumming," Ichigo whispered.

After announcing that, Ichigo felt the coil snap and unravel. Ichigo clenching on his hollows dick bring forth a drawn out moan from the man atop of him from the tightness. His noises taking a lower volume as he was ruthlessly pounded into by his hollow. Not caring about the tight heat wrapped around his cock knowing it would soon loosen. Not even a dozen thrusts later did he feel his hollows hot seed fill him to the brim. Ichigo's mouth open as a bit of saliva came from his mouth.

"I wanted you and now you are mine," declared his hollow before clutching Ichigo close to his chest and nuzzling the side of his neck.

**Briar: I hope you enjoyed this :) I did.**


End file.
